El Inoportuno Despertador
by Stormaw
Summary: Un joven científico esta con su adorada musa, ¿qué pasara con este encuentro en medio de un bosque? Te invito a leer One Shot de este encuentro. Escrito para la Guerra Florida 2019 y para el cumpleaños del querido científico. STORMAW


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. El dibujo fue hecho por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

* * *

.

**.**

**El Inoportuno despertador**

**.**

Con una unas ojeras profundas y un cansancio visible, un agotado Stear continuaba pesando cada uno de los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer ese fuego pirotécnico que le prometiera a Candy para la fiesta de su cumpleaños que lo celebraría al día siguiente. Habían planeado una pequeña fiesta en Lakewood a escondidas de la tía abuela.

.

Candy, su amigo Albert y las chicas llegarían por la mañana.

.

Llevaba ya seis rotundos fracasos y dos días completos sin dormir. Unos atentos ojos ambarinos lo observaban intranquilo desde la puerta. Si en sus cinco sentidos sus experimentos explotaban, ¿qué pasaría si hacia un nuevo experimento completamente cansado? Archie abrió los ojos asustados y un escalofrío lo asaltó al imaginarse el terrorífico escenario.

.

— ¡No! Algo tengo que hacer para detenerlo —, pensó angustiado.

.

Se acercó para ver que escribía su hermano, meneó la cabeza, esos números se veían incorrectos. Chasqueó la lengua terriblemente preocupado, su hermano mayor era un genio, pero Stear estaba confundiendo los números de las mezclas de las sales de sodio con los polvos de zinc y hierro por el cansancio que lo estaba abatiendo en ese momento.

.

Tenía que hacer algo para hacerlo descansar; necesitaba corregir y desechar esas mezclas incorrectas antes de que su Stear explotara el lugar. Ajeno al escrutinio de su hermano, el joven científico seguía midiendo y apuntando las mezclas para su nuevo intento. Un intenso bostezo se escuchó en el laboratorio. Archie tronó los dedos y sonriente pensó.

.

— ¡Lo tengo!

.

Simulando una calma que estaba lejos de tener, se sentó en una mesa de madera y aparentó escribir para llevar a cabo su plan; necesitaba sacar del juego a su hermano mayor cuanto antes. Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente mientras ambos permanecían inmersos en sus pensamientos.

.

— Stear, ¿cuándo vas a terminar? —, preguntó disimuladamente. Al ver que su hermano lo ignoraba, el atractivo joven se acercó a su hermano y se dio cuenta que estaba más dormido que despierto.

.

— ¡S – t -e – a - a -a -r – r -r!—, le gritó al oído.

.

Este atontado por el fuerte grito, tiró todas las mezclas al suelo, Archie lo miró aliviado y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su atractivo rostro, al menos esa nueva composición no se usaría.

.

Stear furioso se enderezó e iba a protestar, pero un jovial Archie usando la excusa más perfecta para su hermano empezó a hablarle burlesco en voz alta.

.

— Stear, Candy va a llegar en cualquier momento. Si te ve con esas ojeras tan profundas, se asustará y rehusará ese regalo tan especial que estás planeando para ella.

.

Le puso una mano sobre su hombro esperando su respuesta. Stear lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró.

.

Archie se dirigió hasta un pequeño escritorio y extrajo un pequeño espejo, lo puso sobre una mesa para que lo viera su querido hermano.

.

— Mira, llevas días sin dormir, sino me crees ve tus ojeras y espera la reacción de Candy, ella va a creer que estas enfermo y va a cancelar el evento, todo tu esfuerzo se perderá, de nada valdrá todas tus horas de desvelo y lo peor es que de nada sirvió haber engañado a la tía abuela para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy. Todo será tu culpa —, le advirtió muy serio.

.

Stear continúo ignorando y comenzó a levantar lo que había tirado por el susto, de reojo y malhumorado observó que su hermano menor se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando miró que se había retirado, se levantó y titubeante tomó el pequeño espejo para ver lo que tanto alegaba su insoportable hermano. Él no era vanidoso como Archie así que no le creía nada, pero su instinto innato de científico le indicó que era mejor verificar la información. Medio dormido se miró al espejo, y un grito de espanto se escuchó en aquel cuarto. Afuera, su hermano moría de la risa al escucharlo.

.

— ¡A – r – c – h – i – e – e – e – e! —, gritó histérico. Un burlón joven se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

.

— ¿Me hablabas?

.

— Yo…yo, no sé qué hacer, no podré cumplirle a Candy —, dijo derrotado, su hermano menor cariñoso se acercó para ayudarlo.

.

— Stear ve a descansar, yo te despertaré más tarde mientras recojo todo el lugar. Juntos prepararemos la sorpresa para la Gatita.

.

Cansado solo atinó a asentir y salió arrastrando los pies de su laboratorio ante la mirada complacida del más joven de los Cornwell Andrew.

.

Llegó a su habitación y después de ponerse unos confortables piyamas, se dispuso a descansar, no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormido. Abajo un alegre Archie trataba de limpiar el lugar para preparar esa sorpresa que tenían para su amada Candy.

.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en aquella quieta mansión, dentro de una elegante habitación, Stear soñaba alegremente con el amor de su vida, la joven rubia de esmeralda mirada.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

_"En medio del bosque encontró a la bella jovencita, iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco y estaba agachada cortando unas flores silvestres. Ajena al escrutinio del joven de lentes, Candy iba haciendo un hermoso ramo de flores, él sonrió al verla tan entretenida. Incapaz de seguir esperando, se acercó a la joven, ella volteó al escuchar las pisadas._

_._

_— Stear mi vida, llegaste —, gritó ella feliz. Corrió a sus brazos, Stear emocionado la alzó y giró feliz con ella. Riendo felices, la bajo y cariñoso acarició su hermoso rostro._

_._

_— Te amo Stear —, murmuró ella enamorada mirándolo a los ojos. Stear se acercó a ella y quiso tomar esos labios color cereza que clamaban por él; su aroma de rosas inundó sus sentidos. Sus labios casi se rosaban, él casi la sentía._

_._

_— Candy…Candy, amor, te amo, te amo, bésame, amor, bésame —, musitó antes de juntar sus labios, ya casi los rozaba. Sí, estaba cerca, muy pero muy cerca, ya casi._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

De repente, la imagen desapareció y el joven científico despertó sobresaltado con la almohada en su boca cuando sintió fría agua sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró con los ojos de un enfurecido Archie que sostenía un jarrón con agua cerca de él.

.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —, reclamó histérico.

.

El joven lo fulminó con la mirada y echándole más agua, le gritó molesto.

.

— Es hora de levantarse hermano.

.

Dio medio vuelta y se encaminó a la salida enfurecido con el jarrón en la mano, Stear completamente empapado lo contempló estupefacto.

.

Todo había sido un simple sueño, Candy no estaba a su lado, a quien tenía a su lado, mejor dicho, a quien había besado era a su almohada; solo había estado soñando con un imposible. Archie se dio la vuelta antes de salir y furioso le advirtió.

.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, Stear, la próxima vez que te escuche llamar a mi Gatita "amor," no solo te despertaré con agua, tendrás otro recibimiento especial —, se dio la media vuelta y salió indignado de la habitación.

.

Stear no contestó nada y solo se limitó a mirar cómo salía su hermano menor de su dormitorio. Después de un rato, analizó la situación; en definitiva, odió ese inoportuno despertador.

.

Se dio la media vuelta en su cama, se tapó con las sábanas empapadas, y volvió a tratar de dormir.

.

Si tenía suerte volvería a encontrarse a su musa en aquel mágico bosque, su sueño prohibido; tal vez podría terminar aquel beso que se había quedado inconcluso por culpa de aquel inoportuno despertador.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Mini Shot de Stear en el día de su cumpleaños. Está escrito con mucho cariño. _

_Como siempre muchas gracias a mi amiga Maravilla121 por leer mi borrador._

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo_

_Cuídense_


End file.
